Mistress
by ambrosebustnx
Summary: Bex has discovered that she's pregnant with Drew's baby if only she hadn't of gone with him that night their little sordid affair wouldn't have happened and she wouldn't have ended up in this mess, now she has to face the music and tell Drew, but will Bex end up telling Drew's fiancée or will she find out herself? [Rated M for language]


Two minutes had slowly passed, she sat back and looked at the stick that was in her hand and sighed, praying that it wasn't another positive. She wished she could go back to the day where she met him, that way she would have declined his invitation back to his hotel room. Something was telling her not to go back but she just didn't listen to that inner voice of her's. If she hadn't of gone with him this little sordid affair wouldn't have happened. Now she was with his child. Sure she was wanting children but before having children she wanted to be in a loving relationship with someone who she had been together with for quite a while, not with another woman's man. Right now she was feeling low. How could she have done this? She knew he was in a relationship, she knew that he was going to get married sometime in the future and yet she still slept with him. Karma pretty much fucked her over. Maybe it was what she deserved. She had a lot of questions to answer. Would she keep it? Would she tell him? All sorts of questions raced through her mind. What if she raised the baby alone, sure it will be hard but being a single parent could be done, but having a baby wasn't cheap neither. She had to make a choice, it didn't matter which one she had to make, either one of them wouldn't be the easy option to make.

She got her phone out to text him but stopped in her tracks. She saw something that made her heart race, why didn't he tell her that he was getting married; sure she knew that he was with someone, engaged to her even but she had no clue that in the next couple of weeks that he would be married to her, how could he have not told her? She knew she had no right to be angry with him, but she couldn't help it. Now he was going to spend the rest of her, his poor wife-to-be not knowing that he was a cheater. That angered her.

She had been sitting outside their house for the best of twenty-five minutes, for the billionth time she looked out the car window and sighed it was now or never, after seeing his status she HAD to tell him. First, she badly wanted to tell his wife-to-be how much of a cheat he was, after all, she did have every right to know what she was getting herself into. If it was her she'd want to know what her precious partner got up to after all the 'working late' or the 'working away' excuses were made. She looked towards their house and she knew she would have to get out of the car sometime today other she'd be there all week.

'I need to talk to you' she was about to press send, like hell, she would text him, she only really mattered to him when he was sick of his fiancée's nagging or needed to get laid. Before today she didn't mind the way they snuck behind her back, even having sex multiple times in their bed when she was away visiting family. Ruthless she knew that was her, but by god, those were the good times, but now karma had paid her visit.

Enough of this, she was doing this today, right now even. No more fucking about. She had to at least tell him if he wanted to be apart of the baby's life then so be it if he wanted nothing to do with her and the baby then so be it. It was what she deserved for messing around with another woman's man. Getting out the car she took a quick breath and went over to their house, it was a nice house. Taking one more deep breath and a long sigh she rang the doorbell, her heart beating like crazy

'Can I help?' a female voice asked as she answered the door

'Yeah, does a Mr McIntyre live here' she asked

'Yeah, but he's not in at the moment, he's gone out' the female voice said

'Oh right, do you know how long he's going to be' she asked, kind of relieved that he wasn't home

'He should be back in about 10 minutes' the female voice replied

'Okay, thank you, I'll come back then' She replied

'Why don't you come in a wait for him' the female voice asked

'Yeah, only if you don't mind' she replied

She thought it was weird how she asked a total stranger into her house and wait for her fiance. Maybe she knew he was cheating on her?

'Take a seat' the female voice replied

'Thank you' she replied sitting down

'Oh how rude of me, I didn't even ask your name' the female voice said

'My name?' She replied, 'My name is Bex'

'Oh, so you're Bex?' Drew's partner replied, 'my name is Caitlyn' she replied, 'lovely to meet you' she said holding her hand out to shake Bex's hand.

' _You wouldn't be shaking my hand if you knew I'm pregnant with your fiancee's baby_ ' Bex thought

'I've heard so much about you' Caitlyn said

'All good I hope' Bex replied

'Of course, Drew sings your praises. He says you make work bearable, all the other's are miserable who don't know the meaning of fun'

'Oh yeah that's the reason why' Bex thought

'Hey babe, I'm home' Drew said walking into the living room

' _Fuck_ ' Bex thought when she saw him walk in

'Bex, what are you doing here?' Drew asked, unsure as to why she was there, she knew she wasn't even supposed to come to the house when his partner was in.

'I need to talk to you' Bex said to Drew

'I'll leave you guys to it' Caitlyn said interrupting them walking into the hallway and getting her coat & bag on and leaving, she had to run a few errands to run herself

'What is it you want Bex?' Drew demanded to know 'you know you're not supposed to come to the house when Caitlyn's home' Drew said annoyed. Bex knew this wasn't going to be easy, her heart was racing even more than before

'Well?...' Drew said impatiently, arms folded

'Drew, there's no easy way to say this' Bex started 'But I'm pregnant'

'What's that got to do with me?' Drew asked

'Are you kidding me?' Bex asked rhetorically 'I'M PREGNANT DREW, IM PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABY DREW' Bex replied, her voice a little louder not realising that Drew's soon-to-be wife had came back into the house

* * *

Please Read & Review! I'd like to know what you thought about this story.


End file.
